DREAM
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Hanya sepenggal perdebatan Taehyung dan kekasih imutnya, Jungkook tentang mimpi. mohon kritik, saran dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. makasih GS! Jungkook as the girl, Taehyung as the boy. tags : #Genderswitch #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #BTS


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: **JEON JUNGKOOK & KIM TAEHYUNG

**DREAM**

**Main Cast : Jeon JungKook (As the Girl).**

**Kim TaeHyung (As the Boy).**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Romance, Genderswitch.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [16+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro.**

**Word (s): 1317 words (Not including cover's word.) **

**Page(s) : 4 pages (Not including cover's page.)**

**Writted since : 02;00 PM – 02;28 PM September 28****th**** 2014**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS****pairing ****Jeon Jungkook** **& Kim Taehyung. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

_ "__Percaya dengan apa yang ingin kau percaya. Jika kau percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah"._

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Sangat cocok untuk berteduh dibawah pohon yang sedang giat giatnya memproduksi oksigen pada siang hari seperti ini. Burung burung berterbangan dengan riangnya ikut menikmati musim semi yang baru saja berlangsung selama seminggu. Bagi yang punya pasangan, boleh kalian ajak pasangan kalian sekedar piknik yang romantis dibawah pohon. Berbagi oksigen, makanan, canda , tawa,dan mungkin satu ciuman cinta berdua?. Persepsi barusan merupakan gambaran dari apa yang telah tampak sekarang. Dua sejoli itu terlihat asyik berduaan dibawah sebatang pohon maple tua dengan alas karpet motif kotak kotak berwarna merah. Ciri khas orang piknik. Sesekali sang gadis terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan sang pria, saling menyuap makanan, saling ber-_selca_ bersama. Ugh pokoknya romantis. Sang pria tampak sangat tampan dengan gayanya yang kasual dengan _snapback_ yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi wajah tampannya dari paparan sinar _ultraviolet_, sedangkan sang gadis terlihat sangat imut dan manis dengan _dress_ berwarna _pink_ motif bulat bulat dengan renda disekitar rok-nya. Dan sesekali pula terlihat perdebatan kecil namun sangat menggemaskan diantara mereka.

"_Oppa_, apa kau percaya dengan ramalan mimpi?." Gadis manis itu bergumam sembari terus memainkan _iPad_ miliknya sembari bersandar pada bahu seorang pria yang sibuk mengelus elus surai panjang berwarna hitam pekat milik gadisnya. Ya, Gadisnya. Merasa belum mendapat jawaban, gadis itu sengaja menyenggol perut sang pria dengan sikunya dan itu sukses membuat rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut sang pria.

"Apa? memangnya kau bermimpi apa ?." jawab sang pria se-kena-nya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia belum puas dengan jawaban sang pria.

"Tae _oppa_, aku bukan bertanya tentang apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi aku bertanya sesuatu tentang **apa**, **kau**, **mempercayai**, **ramalan**, **mimpi**?." Gadis itu berbalik menatap _jaw line _milik pria yang ia sebut dengan '_Tae oppa'_ dengan memberi jeda dan sedikit penekanan pada akhir , Taehyung semakin terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis itu membatin.

"_Kook-ie_, dengar. Mimpi itu ada banyak dan ribuan jenisnya. Ada yang hanya sekedar bunga tidur, ada yang mengandung ramalan dan ada juga yang bisa membahayakan – ."

"_Oppa_,aku tidak menanyakan tentang jenis jenis mimpi." Gadis yang dipanggil '_Kookie'_ tadi menyahut dengan lancangnya. Membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri ingin segera menelan makhluk imut disampingnya ini. Tapi Taehyung masih punya akal sehat.

"Ish, dengarkan aku bicara sampai selesai." Taehyung memerintah sembari mengambil _iPad_ yang sedari tadi Jungkook pegang dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menurut, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Taehyung melebarkan tangannya dan Jungkook langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Taehyung. Setelah dirasa sudah mendapat posisi yang sangat nyaman, Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh Taehyung yang begitu menyegarkan. Selama ini aroma tubuh Taehyung selalu menjadi candu bagi Jungkook. dan selama itu pula Jungkook gagal mengetahui jenis parfum apa yang Taehyung kenakan. Ugh, seandainya ia bisa tahu itu parfum jenis apa, Jungkook akan segera membelinya dan menyemprotkannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Pasti ia tak akan merasa kesepian karena ia bisa merasakan aroma Taehyung dikamarnya. Jungkook membatin terlalu jauh.

"Aku tau aku ini memang nyaman untuk dipeluk, tapi kau jangan tidur dulu. Aku belum selesai cerita tadi." Taehyung iseng membuka kelopak mata Jungkook dengan tangannya dan meniupinya. Agar Jungkook tidak tidur, hanya itu kok maksud Taehyung. Jungkook masih belum merespon

"Apa perlu aku cium agar kau bisa membuka matamu?." _JACKPOT_! Taehyung berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan Jungkook. itu yang sebenarnya Jungkook tunggu. Ia sengaja tetap menutup matanya dan pura pura tertidur agar Taehyung menciumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung membungkuk sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Disibakkannya terlebih dahulu rambut Jungkook yang menutup sebagian wajhnya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jungkook yang hangat membelai hidung mancungnya. Wangi _cherry_. Pasti Jungkook memakai _lipgloss_ dengan rasa _cherry_ hari ini. Ugh Taehyung jadi semakin tak sabar ingin melumat pelan benda kenyal itu.

Chu~

Bibir tipis Taehyung dengan lancangnya mendarat tepat diatas bibir Jungkook. Jungkook tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Taehyung, malah Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya agar Taehyung lebih leluasa melumat bibirnya yang manis seperti _cherry_. Seolah tahu apa maksud Jungkook membalikan wajahnya, Taehyung semakin melumat pelan benda kenyal nan lembut itu. meresapi setiap inchi bagian bibir Jungkook yang terasa seperti _cherry_. Setelah puas dengan ciumannya, Jungkook mulai membuka matanya dan mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk menghentikan ciumannya yang menurut Jungkook mungkin akan bertambah panas itu.

"Nah, sekarang dengar aku baik baik." Taehyung memberi isyarat dengan jarinya, Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya. Jungkook dapat melihat wajah Taehyung dari bawah. Memberi perhatian lebih pada _adam's apple_ milik Taehyung yang mulai bergerak.

"Mimpi itu ada yang sekedar hanya bunga tidur, memberi pertanda atau bahkan mara bahaya. Aku percaya mimpi yang menurutku itu akan membawa pertanda baik. Jika aku bermimpi tentang hal yang aneh aneh, maka aku tidak akan percaya pada mimpi itu." Taehyung mulai membuka suara. Suara _baritone_ khas miliknya yang begitu _deep _membuat telinga Jungkook semakin terbuai olehnya. Jungkook mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti.

"Jadi intinya, peecaya dengan apa yang ingin kau percaya. Jika kau percaya itu akan terjadi, maka terjadilah." Satu kata kata mutiara berhasil lolos dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung. Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan berbinar. Intinya, Jungkook sedang berada dalam mode Taehyung-Telah-Meracuniku miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau tanya, memangnya kau bermimpi apa?." sentuhan tangan Taehyung membuyarkan fantasi liar Jungkook tentang Taehyung. Jungkook membuat pose berpikir sejenak.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Kau, melamar gadis tomboy bernama PARK JIMIN itu didepan sekolah." Jungkook gantian membuka suara. Ia membuat gerakan acuh saat ia menyebutkan nama Park Jimin tadi. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Tawa Taehyung hampir saja meledak saat itu. sepertinya gadisnya ini terlalu memikirkan dirinya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Lalu? Apa kau percaya dengan hal itu?." Tanya Taehyung selembut mungkin dengan jari jarinya yang tanpa henti membelai rambut halus Jungkook.

"Tentu saja tidak ! Yang benar saja, kau itu tampan, harusnya menikah dengan gadis manis sepertiku. Bukan dengan gadis tomboy seperti dia!." Jungkok berteriak dengan lantang. Ia terlah memproklamirkan dirinya adalah satu satunya yang berhak menikah dengan Taehyung. Taehyung terkikik geli mendengar teriakan tulus dari Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Pasti itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Tapi _oppa_, aku takut jika aku tidak cantik lagi dan kau meninggalkanku untuk gadis tomboy itu!." Suara Jungkook mulai melembut. Terdengar kecemasan yang tidak dibuat buat dari setiap kalimat yang Jungkook lontarkan. Taehyung mengerti situasi ini. Jungkook hanya perlu diberi guyonan sedikit agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Walau seperti apa rupamu nanti. Aku akan tetap mencintai seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook yang manis ini." Taehyung mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook yang gembul. Semburat merah muda muncul tanpa ijin dikedua pipi gembulnya. Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook merona disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan percaya."

"Oke, sekarang aku bersumpah se-hidup se-mati untuk tetap berada disampingmu dalam suka dan duka. Aku bersedia mengambilmu , Jeon Jungkook sebagai istriku, pasangan hidupku, dan belahan jiwaku. Sekarang giliranmu. Jeon Jungkook apa kau bersedia mengambil Kim Taehyung yang tampan ini sebagai suamimu, pasangan hidupmu, dan belahan jiwamu?." Taehyung berucap panjang kali lebar layaknya pendeta. Jungkook menimbang sejenak.

"YES I DO !." Jungkook kembali berteriak dengan lantang dan kembali memeluk Taehyung.

Begitulah kira kira sepenggal pedebatan kecil antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sangat rumit namun manis diselingi bumbu _kisseu_ ditengah tengahnya.

^.THE END.^

A/N : WOAH KETEMU LAGI BERSAMA SAYA DI FANFICT ABAL INI WKWKWKWK. DUH GABISA NGOMONG APA APA DEH KALI INI. MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW *BOW* MOH BANTUANNYA YAAA.


End file.
